Their Anger Hurts My Ears
by Miss9McFly4SoD
Summary: What happens when a McFlyer and his wife have gotten along for 13 years but fought in the last two years? How will it effect their children? Dougie fiction.
1. intro

**New Fiction.**

**Hopefully able to juggle two.**

**Just thought of this last night.**

**Hopefully better as it gets along.**

**Summary.**

**Oh yesh.**

**Warning: Misseh Owns McFly. She sold Tom and Harry on eBay, Copied Danny, and Gave Dougie away for Sour Patch Kids.**

_All they ever do is yell. Yell. Yell. Yell._

_They've gotten along for 13 years, so why has it been so terrible since?_

_I hate how they fight._

_They have two children, but they still fight._

_It just doesn't make sense._

_It's hard to sleep through the nights,_

_With them yelling so loud._

_Paper walls don't block sound._

_They just make it louder._

_Like a speaker and a microphone._

_Sometimes I just want to run away._

_Maybe that's what I'll do._

_Anything to get them together again._

'_If a stupid poem, could fix this home._

_I'd read it everyday.'_

_Both Mum and Dad should know about that._

_They love Blink._

_Why can't they take Blink's advice?_

_I miss my old parents._

_The ones who love each other very much._

_The ones who bother their children to find out how school's going._

_Where have they gone?_

_I Hate Who They Become._

_Hate._

_Hate._

_Hate._


	2. Chapter 1

**Stuffy stuff goes here.**

**Stuff I don't have. Tom Fletcher&Harry Judd.(sold him on eBay) Dougie Poynter (The Sour Patch Kids gotten to me) Danny Jones( Clone one, is in my room; Clone two, sent to Bailey's**

**Still trying to figure out the line.**

YOU'RE DRUNK?!" I sighed taking my younger brother, Jared, to my room covering his ears. Jared was only seven, but he was still too young to know what was going on. It just wasn't right. They never done this two years ago. Dad started to drink every night, Mum yells at him, he yells back, she locks him out of the room, he sleeps on the couch then he leaves before anyone wakes up to work on songs. It's even worse when it's a tour night.

Since dad's always drunk, mum's always locked in their room, I've learned to get a job, and able to watch Jared while working. With the money from the job, I've been able to buy a mini fridge for my room, a microwave, and food for me and Jared.

Once we gotten into my room I uncovered Jared's ears. I shut the door behind us and Jared asked, "Katie, why do mummy and daddy yell at each other?" I looked at Jared, "It's nothing Jar-Jar," I said then changing the topic, "What do you have for homework today?"

He dug in his bag for a minute then brought out a piece of paper. "Can you get it by your self?" I asked once again, he nodded as a reply. I smiled then I lost it when I heard yelling again. "TANA YOU BETTER LET ME IN!" Dad was yelling again. So loud you could hear him slurring.

I looked at the my alarm clock seeing that it was 4.15 PM. "Tomorrow morning, we're going to Starbucks okay Jared?" He nodded and asked, "Can we get some crayons on the way? Mine got broken today at school." I kneeled down next to Jared and smiled. "We can get the 64 pack." He smiled until we heard more yelling, "DOUGIE YOU'RE NEVER COMING IN! YOU'RE ALWAYS DRUNK! EVEN MORE DRUNKER ON TOUR NIGHTS! THE CHILDREN ARE AFRAID OF YOU! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS EVERY NIGHT!"

I had woken up with Jared next to me, just like every morning. I refuse to have him sleep in his room because if dad ever gotten back home in the middle of the night wasted, then it would be a very big disaster.

I slipped out of bed carefully to take a shower and gotten dressed. I came back to see Jared sitting up on the bed. "Is today the day I get crayons?" he asked excitedly. I nodded as he jumped out of the bed gathering his clothes.

I smiled watching his every move then I looked at the time, 9.26 A.M. I had about 20 minutes until I had to go to work. I grabbed my green apron and looked back at Jared. "Ready Freddy?" He looked at me and gave me a toothy smile and said trying to make a pun, "As Always Freddy." I gave him a smile and picked him up and set him on my shoulders.

As I walked out, I noticed Dad passed out on the couch, beer in his left hand and the TV remote in the other. I looked over at Mum and Dad's bedroom door, which had a fork stuck in the lock. I sighed walking over to the lock and pulling out the fork.

I headed out the door and parked right outside was Danny. I gave him a half smile then started to walk away. "Hey Katie, your dad home?" He asked. I nodded and started to walk away. "Hey Katie," He started once again. I turned to face him and he gave he a small smile, "Sorry about your parents." I gave him a small smile back then started to walk away.

Once we gotten to Starbucks, I sat Jared down at a table near the counter and gave him a colouring book and his new 64 pack crayons. I headed over to the counter and started to take orders.

Around 10 a customer that never comes came in. "Welcome to Starbucks, What would you like?"

"Katie? When have you started to work here?" I looked up to see that he was Dad. He sounded sober, but I could tell that he was on his hangover. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

He looked over at Jared then back at me, "Why did you bring your brother to Starbucks? He would be fine on his own! He's 12!" I looked over at Dad and gave him a glare, "You don't even know your only son's age?"

He gave me a look back and said, "Of course I know Junior's age. He's 12, or was it 13?" I yelled at him, "HE'S ONLY 7 AND HIS NAME IS NOT JUNIOR!" I told Jared to stay where he was then I headed back into the freezer area to get a few double shots out for the little freezer on the side of the counter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Misseh Needs Readers.**

**Or Misseh gets Teardrops on her laptop.**

I came back to still see Dad there, trying to walk around without getting caught being drunk. I set down the double shots in the small freezer. "Dad, nobody's going to believe you." He gave me a drunk smirk, "Oh yeah? I fooled Danny."

I rolled my eyes, "I could fool him by saying that I could speak Spanish just by saying 'hola.'"

"I fooled Har-"

"Twice, shaved head." I replied putting two fingers in the air.

"Ja-"

"Lived on my own." I said smirking. "Anything you can do drunk, I can do better."

"Oh yeah?" He said, slurring just a bit. "I bet you couldn't pass for an 18 year old."

"Passed for 16 here," I said, knowing that he still doesn't remember my age very well. He sighed and left.

"Katie," Jared said about 5 minutes later, "What was wrong with daddy?" I sighed and sat at the table with Jared. "Jared, you shouldn't know about this until your older," I started off saying, "But I guess I'll have to tell you now. Mum and Dad aren't getting along very well, because Dad has been drinking."

"I drink," He stated, "Apple juice is my favorite type!" I shook my head, "Not that type of drink. Alcohol. Beer. Wine. Stuff that you shouldn't have very much of." He made an 'o' shaped with his mouth then asked, "What happens when you drink too much?"

"You act differently then you usually do. Your not as smart as you are, and it makes you do stu-dumb things." I said correcting myself, knowing that Jared thought 'Stupid' was a bad word.

"When you drink to much of it, it wants you to drink more, which grown-ups call, Addicted." I continued.

"Mummy doesn't like Daddy drinking?" he asked. I shook my head for a no. A frown grew upon Jared's face. "I don't either. Daddy doesn't take me out anymores. Only you do. Mummy's locked in her room most days and doesn't help us very much."

I nodded, "Yeah I know, I'd wish they get along." He started to smile with an idea growing in his head, "Hows about I make Mummy and Daddy a picture to show them I miss being a family." I smiled and ruffled his hair, "We would all like that."

_If a stupid poem,_

_Could fix this home,_

_I'd read it every day._

We walked home later on, noticing Dad's car wasn't there. We walked in to see Mum in the kitchen washing dishes."Where were you two?" She asked. "Star-" Jared started to say until I interrupted him, "The cosmetologic Stadium. They opened a new area for younger children to go to."

She made an 'o' with her mouth and continued to wash dishes. Jared pulled on my sleeve and whispered, "Why did you lie to Mummy?" I looked at him and said, "If I told her the truth, She won't let me go and work anymore if I'm taking you." Just then, Dad came through the door, drunk once again.

"Jared, go to your room, and when I come, you can go to mine," I whispered in Jared's ear as he nodded and headed off.

"Why did," Slur. "Junior Leave?" Slur.

"He shouldn't be around you when your drunk," I snapped. He gave me a glare, grabbed my arm, and said, "You can't tell me what to do! I'm your father!" Yet another slur.

"NO YOUR NOT!" I yelled breaking free of his grip. "My dad would never be drunk around his children." I left the room and knocked on Jared's door. "Jar, you can come to my room now."

_Runaway train_

_Never coming back._

_Going down a one-way track._

"Jared, why don't you go and stay over at Trev's house for a while?" I said referring to Danny's son, Trevor Alan David. "Where are you going Katie?"

"It doesn't matter right now Jared, I just want to know you're going to be safe." He nodded as he ran into his room to get some toys to take. I picked up the phone and dialed Danny's number. It rang twice before someone picked it up.

On the other line I could hear a muffle Danny yelling, "TREVOR! THAT DOESN'T GO THERE!" There was a short pause then Danny answered the phone out of breath, "Hello?"

I knew how to sound a bit like Mum on the phone and Danny was easier to fool than his wife, June. "Danny, this is Tana."

"Oh hey Tana, anything wrong?" he said then off the phone you could hear him say, "Trevor don't if you want ice cream." Poor Danny, he probably doesn't know you don't offer sugar to have them calm down.

"Well, I just need you to watch Jared for tonight, is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course, are you going to pick him up later or Katie or Dougie?" He asked.

"Katie maybe." I said. "Oh okay, Send Jared over whenever." He replied.

"Okay bye Danny," I said hanging up the phone.

_Top of the world._

_Sitting here wishing._

_Things I become._

_Something is missing._

I took Jared over to Trevor's house then headed down to the Civic Hall and looked around. "Kate!" I turned around to see my friend, Carly. "We're on in five!"

"Alright, Alright," I said getting out my guitar, it was a Gibson bass guitar. I wanted to learn when I was about ten, to be like my father. He taught me for at least three years, but he stopped after he started to drink.

I started to play a few practice chords, then I looked over at Carly. "Alright I'm good." She smiled as she headed into a room with me following her.

We were planning to start a band, but all we had was she and I. She was the lead guitarist and backing vocals, and I was the bassist and lead singer.

In the room was two producers, they looked at their papers, and then nodded for us to play.

"One, Two, One, Two Three, Four!" I said counting us off and we started to play.

_When everything is going wrong,_

_And things are just a little strange._

_It's been so long now,_

_You forgotten how to smile._

_Overhead the skies are clear _

_but it still seems to rain on you._

_And your only friends seem to have better things to do._

_When your down_

_And lost._

_And you need a helping hand_

_When you're down_

_And lost along the way_

_Oh just tell yourself_

"_I'll be okay"_

They cut us off by clapping. We looked at each other and smiled. "You really think we're good?"

"Of course!" The taller one said, "Haven't your parents told you that?" I looked over at Carly, "uh…" I started out. My parents didn't know Carly and I started a band. "Many times sir," Carly said quickly saving my arse. Carly is one of the troublemakers at school, but she's my friend. She helped me through the first two years when Mum and Dad been fighting.

"How about we'll call you," the smaller one said. "So be ready for our call, we won't think twice." We smiled and left.

"Ha! We're going to be famous!" Carly said dancing in the main hallway of Civic Hall. "Maybe if we do a cover of 'Stay Together For the Kids' our parents would stop fighting." Carly was also a teen going through tough times with parents, but she's an only child. I smiled, "Maybe."

Carly drove me to Danny's house then drove off. I walked up to the door and knocked. Danny answered with Trevor upside down in his arms laughing his head off. "Hey Kat! Trevor be nice and say hello to Katie!"

A little laugh here, "Hello," Another here, "Kat," again here, "ie," and a final one here.

"Hello, Jared here?" I asked, assuming that Jared was in the bathroom or something. Danny looked confused, "Your dad came by and picked him up."

"Oh okay," I said, a little shocked that Dad found out that Jared was over at Danny's. "Well see ya Danny." I started to walk away. "Bye Katie." Came from both of them, just Trevor said it with laughs in between syllables.


	4. Chapter 3

**Gaspeth.**

**A new chapter.**

**££££££££££££££££££££££**

I came home seeing Dad on the couch, "Where were you?" He asked. "Out," I replied. He turned off the Television and looked at me, "So you left your younger brother at Danny's?"

"Yeah," I said, "Trevor was there to keep Jared company." Dad stood up from the couch, "Have you seen the way he treats Trevor? TERRIBLE!" I gave Dad a look; "He's only goofing off with Trevor because he wants Trevor to know that he loves him unlike you!" Dad took a step towards me, "You can't talk to me like that, apologize!" I looked him in the eye telling he was drunk, "Never." I could see him getting mad. He took his hand and slapped it across my face and I fell backwards.

I reached my hand to my cheek to feel a warm liquid. Blood. Tears start to ruin down my face. This has never happened before. I saw him lift his arms again so I covered my head with my arms. I felt Dad hit my arms and more tears fell down my face. "DAD STOP!" I screamed. I assumed Mum was at work because she would have heard my screams.

Dad hit my arms once again before I could struggle away and run to my room and slam the door. I really hoped he wouldn't do this to Jared, because if I couldn't take the pain, Jared couldn't. I stayed in my room for about ten minutes with Dad pounding on my door yelling at me to open it. He finally stopped and sounded like he walked away.

I snuck into the bathroom to wash off the blood off my face. I took a damp rag and brushed it across my face wincing in pain. After I got all of the blood off my face and the tear stains gone, I went into Jared's room to check up on him.

He had tears running down his face and he came and hugged me. "What's wrong with Daddy? He never acts that way," I hugged him back replying, "I don't know." I heard the doorbell ring, remembering Danny said he was coming, "Danny," I whispered. "Stay here," I told Jared as I left the room.

"Doug, Fletch wants us to go to the studio to record our new song," Danny said, unharmed. Both him and Dad heard me come out of my room. "What happened to Kat?" Danny asked Dad concern.

Dad turned around and looked at me, faking a surprised look. "Did you get into a fight with Carly?"

"I wouldn't have thought that you and Carly would get into a fight," Danny said. Dad gave me a look that Danny didn't see. His look said it all. 'Go Along, Make Up Stories, Just Don't Tell The Truth Or Else.'

"It was our first," I said lying, "Our first fist fight." Danny gave me another concerned, "I'd advice you to stay away from Carly."

"Yeah, Stay away from her Katherine." Dad remarked. Danny said goodbye, as he and Dad left the room. Jared peeked out from the wall where he was hiding, "Is he gone?" he asked quietly. I nodded as he ran to me and hugged me. "Daddy scares me now."

"Me too Jared, me too," I said hugging him, he cried out in pain. I let go and gave him a 'What was that' look. I pulled his shirt off seeing bruises and cuts along his arms and back. I took him into the bathroom and started to clean off some of the dried blood.

He winced in pain as the cold soapy rag touched his bare open skin. "I'm sorry Jared, but this is the only way we can make sure they won't get infected." He let out a small cry as I finished. I slipped on his shirt, "Why is Daddy so mean?" He asked again tears running down his face.

"Daddy must be drunk," I said, "very drunk." He laid his head on my chest as I pulled him close to me, "Don't let him get a hold of me Katie, Don't let him!" He cried. I rubbed his back softly, "I won't," I whispered, "I won't."

**£££££££££££££££££££**

**Chapters might end up short.**

**Or the Story will end short.**

**Either one, still not good.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Time for a Bourne Song Quote(BSQ)**

"**I ran in slow motion, away from him, he caught up to me, kicked my teeth in."**

**Alright, time for stories. Sit around Little Kiddies!**

"Carly," I whispered into the phone, "When your parents didn't get along before the divorce did your dad ever beat up on you?"

"No, why?" She asked confused. "My dad hit me and my brother," I whispered. "I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should run away." She replied. "What about Jared?" I asked confused.

"Leave him with Harry, Tom, or Danny." She said. I heard my dad come in the house yelling, "KATHRINE! JUNIOR!" I whispered in the phone quieter, "Sorry Dad's here now, bye." I hung up the phone quickly as I could and ran into the living room.

"Where's your brother?" He asked furiously. "Your not going to put your hands on him." I said quietly. He pushed me to the ground, "Where is he?" He slapped me in the face. I screamed for a reaction, "YOUR NOT GOING TO HIT HIM!"

He picked me up and pulled me close to him. I could feel his breath on my face. It smelled of beer, "Where is he?" I felt tears run down my face, "Your not going to be near him ever again." He threw me on the ground and started down the hall to Jared's room.

I stood up and ran after him. I jumped onto his back bringing him down backwards. "KATHRINE!" He screamed picking me up again, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT!" He threw me on the ground once more as he turned around.

Jared was standing by his doorway, "Daddy," He whispered, "Why?" He had tears running down his face. "Jared," I shook my head, "Run." He froze in fear as Dad walked towards Jared and picked him up.

"Junior," Dad said, "Why do you ask questions?" Jared was shaking as tears ran down his face. "Dad," I whispered, "Don't do this to him." He turned his head towards me, "You should have said that _before _I came in his room." He threw down Jared who groaned in pain as he hit the ground.

He walked over to me and picked me up. "I wish you weren't so stubborn." He whispered as he threw me down. He walked away as I stood up hurting. I limped over to Jared and whispered, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head no as tears fell down his face. I picked him up as he groaned in pain. "I hurt." He whispered. I felt tears run down my face as I carried him outside. I set him in the car and shut the door, then I ran to the drivers seat and buckled up.

I backed out of the driveway and headed to the hospital. He was moaning the whole way up. I felt bad for not trying harder to keep Dad out of his room. "My leg," He cried, "It's bleeding." I felt tears run down my face again as I parked the car.

I ran to the back seat and picked up Jared who groaned. I ran him into the emergency room where they took him in to the emergency room. They took me into the waiting room and asked me questions.

"How did this happen?" the nurse asked.

"_Don't tell anyone about this," Dad said pushing me into my room. "Not Mum. Not Danny. Not Tom. Not Harry."_

"He- He fell out a tree." I whispered blankly. She wrote it down on a paper. "What's your parents phone number?"

"787-897-8789," I whispered, "my mum's at work, and I don't know where my dad is." She wrote down the number, "Anyone else who could come and be here?"

"Danny could," I whispered, "It's the same number but 8788." She nodded as she walked away.

About ten minutes later, Danny came running in. "Why was Jared in a tree?" I shrugged with tears in my eyes. "How bad is it?"

"It looked broken," I whispered, "it was bleeding a lot." He sat by me, "Don't worry." He whispered, "He's going to be just fine."

**Ohhhh.**

**Really short and stuff.**

**Cliff Hanger is hanging from a cliff.**

**AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED…**

**Bob.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Stuff happens between chapters.**

**Drama.Sickness. Missing friends coz they sick.**

**coughs Miranda coughs**

**EverythingEverything'sMagic**

"_He's gonna be just fine." _I should have known that Danny wasn't the brightest crayon of the box. One of the dullest really, but it's not his fault that Jared had more than a broken leg. It was Dad's.

I can't even tell anyone who did it because he would do the same to me. The doctors said it was a near death experience. After they got him into the operation room, he passed out. I heard a few nurses say that his heart stopped, but I don't know what to believe anymore.

It has been a week since Jared first went into the hospital; he hasn't been home at all. Mum went up there to check on him, but before she left she yelled at Dad for not wanting to come along.

Dad yelled at her back telling her to stop nagging then ran into the bedroom. Mum told me to stay, since she thought it would be too tough on me to go back and see how much pain he was in.

After Mum left, with the front door shutting behind h. er, Dad came out and slapped me on the checks. "You told her it was me didn't you?" He asked angrily, "DIDN"T YOU!?"

I shook my head, "NO DAD! I SWEAR! I WOULDN'T DO THAT!" He slapped me again then walked into the kitchen, for another beer I guessed.

While he was in the kitchen, I ran out the door. I don't know where I was running to but I was running. I ran past the park across from Harry's house. I ran past Tesco's near Tom's. I ran passed the pond in front of Danny's house.

I ran past Carly's house then the school. I ran past the sign that said "Welcome to London." I stopped out in the middle of no-where. I was lost.

Without food, without water, without company, without everything. I turned around to see if I could still see London, but I couldn't. I fell on my knees and started to cry.

Crying out in the middle of nowhere. Dad won't come looking for me, Mum won't know, Danny's probably watching Trevor, Harry's probably making out with his wife, and Tom's ignoring his wife to write songs (just trying to humor you up, He's probably writing songs _with _his wife.)

Life isn't worth living, especially with a family like mine. I reached for a blade of grass and brought it up to my wrist. I was just about to slide it across it until I thought of Jared.

If I was gone, who would watch him? Mum would be locked in her room or at work while Dad would hit him. Danny would watch him for a while, but he still has to spend time with Trevor and June.

Tom is currently dealing with baby twins around the house so he wouldn't be able to watch Jared, and Harry's wife is pregnant with their third child. I sighed and dropped the blade of grass and felt more tears run down my face. Running away wasn't my best idea.

**A little short for a chapter.**

**Narrator's view shall we?**

**NARRATOR'S VIEW**

Tana sat in the waiting room with her head in her hands, "_This can't be happening,_" was all she was able to think, "_I let Jared and Katie slip from me, working and being away from them and Dougie." _

She sighed quietly, as she picked up her mobile phone and called the home phone number, "Hello?" A slurring voice said into the receiver.

"Dougie," She said with her voice breaking, "We need to be better role models for the kids." Dougie was silent for a minute and said, "What do you mean?"

"Jared wouldn't be climbing the tree and falling off of it if we were there for him."

Dougie stood in the living room thinking about what Tana was saying, "_Better Role models,"_ repeated in his head. "_Role models don't hit their children,_" He thought to himself, "_I was the one who put Jared into the hospital. Not a tree, me."_

"Dougie?" Tana asked from the other line. "I'll be there soon." He replied snapping out of his trance. Tana shook her head, "You're not driving up here."

"Then I'll walk." He said, "Bye Tana, and Tana?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for ever starting to drink so much that it ruined our relationship."

She paused for a second, "I'm sorry for not coming up to you and tell you to stop drinking." He shook his head, "It's not your fault."

She sniffled, "It feels like it is." He shook his head.

"Well it's not. I'll be up there in a bit." He hung up the phone and slipped on his jacket and started to run to the hospital.

_**Jamesgaveapieceofadvice**_

_**DON'T RUN AWAY FROM PEOPLE IN SLOWMOTION**_

_**I shall not post anymore chapters unless reviews pop out of no where.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**YESH!**

**MIRANDA SHALL BE ALIVE!**

**MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**HasBeenAttackedByReviews**

Dougie ran inside and found Tana at the waiting room, "Tana," He said in a comforting voice. Tana stood up and gave him a hug. Dougie wrapped his arms around Tana and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Tana shook her head, "No I'm sorry." Dougie shook his head, "Don't be, it's my fault that Jared's here."

Tana backed out of the hug, "What do you mean?" He sighed and sat on the seat in the waiting room. He put his head in his hands and sighed again. Tana sat by him, "Dougie what do you mean?"

"I threw down Jared," He whispered, "I was being abusive to the kids." Tana stood up from the seat and asked confused, "What?"

"The alcohol," He said, "It gotten into my head, and I guess I took it out on the kids." Tana had a shock look grew on her face. "Dougie," She whispered back up, "That isn't good on the kids, who knows Katherine could be suffering from broken bones like her brother!" She paused, "Where is she anyway?"

"She was at the house earlier," Dougie said, "I guess I didn't see her when I left." He paused and said, "Oh My Go- Tana, I think she ran away." Tana froze, "Ran away?"

Dougie gave a small nod, "She wasn't there when I left, and she didn't tell me where she was going or anything." Tana shook her head, "No," She whispered, "Not another problem."

She took out her mobile phone and called Katie's mobile number. She hung up the phone in a few minutes, "Nobody answered. What should we do?" Dougie shrugged and they both sighed.

"Think about it Dougie," Tana whispered, "She's lost, alone, and nobody's there with her." Dougie sighed and whispered to himself, "and it's all my fault."

**ShortyGotsSmallChapter**

**SoShortyMakesItGoBig**

**SoShortyDon'tGoLowLowLow**

"Trevor, stay seated or I'm going to pull over and make sure you're seat belt is so tight, you… will… slip out easy." Danny threatened Trevor badly. Trevor giggled and sat up straight.

Danny gave a small laugh, "Are you ready to arrive in Southend?" Danny asked, referring to Southend-On-Sea, Essex. Trevor nodded in excitement as he played with the end of his swimsuit trunks. Danny laughed as he looked back at the road.

"Trevor," Danny asked his son, "Who does that look like?" He pointed a little while down to a blob shaped person. Trevor struggled to look out the front window. "Jared's sister."

"Oh my Go-" Danny started out until Trevor looked at him. "Gosh." He corrected himself as he pulled over. He rolled down his window, "Katie?" The girl lifted her head and whispered, "Danny." Danny parked the car and gotten out of the car.

"Katie what are you doing out here? This is a few miles away from London, almost to Southend!" She shook her head and whispered, "I couldn't take it anymore." Danny was confused as ever.

"Couldn't take what?" Danny asked. She started to cry, "The pain." Danny wrapped her arms around her and whispered, "What pain? Your mum and dad fighting?" She shook her head.

"Da-" she started out. _'Don't tell anyone about this,'_ She remembered her father saying. She shook her head, "Dad hit me and Jared." She whispered. Danny had a concerned look grow on his face.

"Oh My Go-" Danny started out until he noticed Trevor watching him. "Sh," he said continuing his sentence, "Why did he do that?" She shook her head, "Probably because of the beer."

"Well come with us," Danny said standing up, "We're heading to Southend, to go to the beach, you can come with us, or we could take you back home." She gave a weak smile, "I'd be glad to visit a beach, haven't been near one in a long time." Danny gave a smile as he stuck his hand down helping Katie up.

He walked over to the front passenger seat and whispered to Trevor, "Hey, we're gonna move you to the back so Katie can sit up front." He nodded as he unbuckled and moved to the back. Danny gave a small laugh and handed him his booster seat. He put it on the chair and sat on it. He grabbed the seat belt and buckled up.

Danny nodded towards Katie as she headed over to the passenger seat as Danny walked around the car to the driver's. They both got in and buckled up. Danny looked back at traffic and started to drive.

**Switch POV's really quick**

**KATIE'S POV**

Okay, so Danny offered me a ride, no sign of affection. So why am I thinking about becoming Mrs. Katie Jones? That is a good question. Reasons why I shouldn't be thinking about this, one, he's my dad's best mate, two, he's too old for me, three, he's already has a kid, four, he has gone through June's death not to long ago.

See, four reasons right there, but why is this feeling not it not going away? UGH! This is so confusing. I hate love, it sucks, hurts, and many other things that I shouldn't be thinking about. Danny looked at me, "Anything wrong?"

I shook my head, "Not on the top of my head that I can think of." He gave one of his small smiles that always made my stomach flip. I gave a small one back then looked out the window.

I seriously have fallen in love with Danny.

**NeverGuessWhatIFoundOnMiranda'siPhoto.**

**Pictures of my classmates on Gender Bender day!**

**Hilarious crud I tell you. Hilarious crud.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Now, it shall be band.**

**And I'm still bored.**

**Start exclariation**

**Take it back to square one!**

_I looked up at the tree. Climbing up it was Jared. I laughed, "Jar, you better be careful."_

_He gave a small giggle as he pulled on his bag and a few crayons fell out. I sighed, "You know I should be the one up there."_

_He shook his head, "Trees are fun!" He pulled on the bag again and a few more crayons fell out. _

_I laughed and started to pick them up. I felt something hit my head, "ow! Jared!" I said as I picked up an acorn._

_He gave a giggle then I heard a car door slam. I turned around to see Dad. "Daddy!" I yelled as I ran towards him to hug him. My arms were partway around him when he pushed me off._

"_Daddy?" I asked confused, "What's wrong?" He shook his head, "Nothing's wrong child." I could hear his words mix with each other. It almost sounded 'Not another child.' _

_I felt tears run down my cheeks as I saw Dad stumbling towards the house. CRASH! "Katie, my bag fell." I look towards the tree and saw Jared carefully slipping out of the tree. "Dumb bull-Es." He said as he hit the ground._

"_DOUGIE YOUR DRUNK!" I heard Mum yell from inside. I heard a crash and a mumble from Dad. "DOUG GET AWAY!" Mum yelled again. I felt tears run down my face._

"_Let's go to my room Jar," I whispered. He nodded, grabbed his bag and ran inside. I followed him shutting the door._

"Katie," Danny said, "We're here." He turned off his car and unbuckled himself as Trevor and I did so too. 

He walked to the back of the car and took out a few towels and an umbrella. He picked up Trevor with his free hand and carried him to the beach with me following.

He laid down the towels and then set Trevor down. He opened the umbrella so when they're lying down on the towels, there would be shade. "Daddy can we go in yet?" Trevor asked eagerly.

Danny took off his shirt and took off his shoes and socks. He smiled and then picked up Trevor, "Yes we can!" He carried Trevor in and dropped him in the water. Trevor laughed along with Danny. Danny looked up at me, "Are you getting in?"

I looked at my clothes then back at Danny who made an 'o' shape with his mouth. "I got some spare clothes if you want to wear those on the way home." I gave a small smile then ran into the water.

"_Carly, Dad's acting different," I whispered in the phone, "He's coming home drunk more than ever." I felt tears running down my face._

"_Just do what I do," She said into the phone, "Lock yourself in your room. Every sibling for himself." I gave a blank stare, I knew she could tell. "Okay, okay, Lock yourself AND Jared in the same room, then you would be good."_

_I sighed, "What if my mum gets lazy and doesn't care for us?" She sighed on the other line, "Get a job, go to tesco's often. It's that easy! Think outside of the box!"_

I laughed as I splashed Danny. "HEY!" He yelled. I stopped scared that he was going to hit me or yell at me. He had this angry look his face for a second, which broke out in a smile after a while.

He splashed me back and I screamed, "DANNY!" He laughed, "You scream like a girl!" I gave him a 'duh-I-am-a-girl' glare. He raised his hands halfway in the air, "Don't shoot me Santa." He said. I laughed then splashed him and dived under the water.

I lost track of where I was after a while so I tried to go up. My foot got caught in something and I couldn't move. I felt the air in my lungs start to thin out. I had to make a decision. To scream and waste my air I have left, or to sit here struggling to get loose.

"Katie?" I heard a voice from above me yell. I moved my arms around until I felt someone's leg. I tugged on the leg and heard someone yell, "KATIE!" I couldn't tell what happened next because everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 8

**Beatles Beanie Cap, Cap, Fishnets on the arms (ON THE ARMS!)**

**The whole club was feelin' her charm.**

**She hit the flo, she hit the flo, next thing you,**

**She got low, low, low, low, low, low, low.**

I woke up with arms around me, "Katie!" A voice whispered. "Danny?" I tried to say, but my mouth was dry. "Trev, go get some water for Katie."

I heard small foot steps run away as my body was moved to a different position. I tried to get up but strong arms kept me down, "No." Was all he told me and that was enough for me.

I felt a small movement then Danny wrapped a towel around me. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine," He whispered. In his voice I could hear a hint of him being unsure, but I closed my eyes anyways.

**Danny's POV**

Katie has been under the water for a few minutes and I started to get worried, "Katie?" I yelled, then felt something tug at my leg. I got a bit scared for a second then thought about Katie. "KATIE!" I yelled, reaching my arms under the water and pulling her out.

She probably couldn't keep her breath for a long time because when I pulled her out, she was knocked out. I carried her to the beach and laid her down on our towels. I leaned my ear to her mouth, still hearing her breath.

I smiled knowing that everything would be okay, that I knew of at least. I sat down on the beach towels next to Katie, then pulled her onto me so that she would sitting up, but leaning on my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her to keep support. What seemed for hours, which was only a few minutes, her eyelids began to flutter. "Katie!" I whispered trying not to startle her too much. "Danny?" She said hoarsely. I looked up at Trevor who was trying to build a sand castle "Trev, go get some water for Katie," I said handing him a pound.

He gave a smile then ran off. I moved Katie around so she would be in a more comfortable position. She tried to get up but I kept my arms around her and kept her down. "No," I said.

I reached behind me and grabbed another towel and wrapped it around Katie, "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." I whispered, unsure of what is really going to happen.

She closed her eyes and I gave a smile. I kept her in my arms; I really don't know why it just felt right. Trevor came back with a water bottle and an ice cream cone. "Where'd you get that?" I asked. He smiled and said, "The water was haf, so they gave me n ice cream too." I laughed and smiled as he sat down next to me. He handed me the water bottle then took a lick of his ice cream.

I laughed then said, "Can I have a lick?" He moved his ice cream near me and I took a lick of it. "Daddy!" He giggled, "BIG LICK!" He gave me a toothy smile, missing one of his baby teeth. I laughed and replied, "Sorry."

"It's okay daddy," He said as he took another lick of his ice cream. I laughed as he took a lick of it and got some ice cream on his nose.

I felt a stirring feeling in my arms. It startled me for a few seconds until I remembered that I had Katie in my arms. I smiled as I noticed she was still asleep.

"Why don't you show me how to build a sand castle Trev." I asked. He smiled and took out his bucket and shovel and started to build a sandcastle. I gave a small laugh as he smooshed his sandcastle. "Why'd ya do that?"

"It wasn't right," He said then building it again. I gave a chuckle then looked out to the ocean. A worried look grew on my face. "Trevor, get your stuff, we need to go." He looked up and gave a sad look, "Why?" He whined.

"It's getting bad, now hurry up Trev." He still had a sad look on his face as he grabbed his towel then ran to the car. I picked up Katie and walked to the car, "Trev, you can sit in the front," I said as he open the backseat door. He smiled then opened the passenger seat door and slipped in and buckled up.

I sat Katie on the backseat then ran back and grabbed the rest of our stuff. I put it all in the trunk then went to the driver's side of the car. I opened the door and sat on the seat. I buckled up and saw my mobile had a few miss calls.

I grabbed my phone and opened it up, and checked my voicemail.

_Riiiiiing. Riiiiiiing. Riiiiing._

I sighed then I heard my voice come on the phone.

_Hey, it's Danny. Well at least my mobile. I'm probably away or Fletch nick'd my mobile or trying to ignore you. –laughs- Aw I'm just playing with you. Well anyways, leave a message._

I heard a beep, then another voice.

_Press one for a number or a short message, press three for a voice recording._

I pressed the pound key.

_Type in your social security number._

I hit 0317. It was a little odd that Trevor's birthday was close to mine.

_You have one new voicemail. You're at the main menu. Press one to hear the voice mail._

I pressed one.

"_Hey, Danny." _I heard Dougie's voice cracking. _"Have you seen Katie? She's missing." _I looked at the rear view mirror to see Katie. "Daddy what's wrong?" Trevor whispered to me.

"_Danny, please. If you see her, tell her that I never meant anything in the past two years." _Dougie continued, _"Tell her that I love her. Danny, I need my family. It's like that one saying, 'You never know what you have until it's gone,' and Danny. It's gone. It's been gone for two years now, and I want it back. I want my family back. Danny, please, if you find her. Tell her how much we love her and want her back."_

His voice was breaking through out the whole message. I looked at Trevor, then at Katie, then back at the road. I hung up my phone and set it aside. "Trevor," I said, keeping my eyes on the road, "Has Jared ever told you anything about his parents lately?"

Trevor stirred in his seat, "He did say Uncle Dougie would hit him a little while ago." I looked back at Katie and just now noticed a bruise on her arm. I looked back at the road, keeping track where to turn off.

"Was that it?" I asked. "Yes, daddy." I looked back at Katie then at the road, "Trev, if any of this happens again, tell me right away."


	10. Chapter 9

New Fiction

**BOOM!**

**BAM!**

**Review?**

I parked the car outside of my house and carried Katie in the room. I took her to my room and laid her down on the bed as she slept. I turned around and closed the curtains so it would be darker in the room.

I smiled as I saw her sleeping then started to walk out of the room. I turned off the light and whispered into the dark, "Night Katie," then left the room.

I looked at Trevor watching Telly in the living room. I kissed his forehead and said, "Katie's asleep in my room, so if she wakes up, tell her I'll be back soon." I grabbed my coat off the coat rack then started out the door.

"Daddy, why are you going?" Trevor asked rubbing his eyes. I look at Trevor and said, "I'm going to check see how Uncle Dougie and Aunt Tana are doing." He gave a small smile and said, "Say hi to Jared for me please." I smiled and nodded; knowing that I'd probably won't see Jared very much.

I walked out to the car and buckled up. I looked at the rear view mirror and sighed, "Why Dougie?" I shook my head then started to drive off.

**Katie's POV**

I woke up finding out I was in a room. Not just any room, Danny's room. Like any other girl, I wanted to run around the room screaming "H3LL YEAH!" pulling out all of his clothes from his drawers and jumping on his bed.

But I decided not to. I wrapped myself around with the blankets and closed my eyes. I started to think about the dreams I've been having while I was sleeping.

"_DAD!" A boy about the age of 12 yelled as he ran down the stairs and started to tug at his father's arm, trying to pull him off his mother. "SHE CAN'T BREATH!"_

_His dad moved his arm knocking his son over. The boy had tears running down his face, "SHE CAN'T BREATH!" He tried to pull him off again, but he was a scrawny boy. He was probably like that either from not being able to play catch with his father when he was young or even eat enough meat in his small life._

_He kept on pulling on his father's arm, "SHE CAN'T BREATH DAD SHE CAN'T BREATH!" His father released his grip and grabbed onto the small boy, "YOU KNOW WHO CAN'T BREATH?! YOU KNOW WHO CAN'T BREATH!?" He picked up the small boy a few feet off the ground._

_The boy kicked his legs at the air trying to break free, but it wasn't working. His father smirked, "Your sister can't." He threw the boy on the ground and started to walk away. He stopped and looked at his son, "She would be breathing if she wasn't such a," He looked at his wife who was unable to breath, then back at his son and smirked, "a b!tch." He walked out ignoring his son's needs._

_The boy tried to move, but all of his muscles in his body ached. "Mum," he cried quietly. Only the darkness replied silently. "MUM!" he cried louder. He shook his head in pain, "Katie, you should have took me with you," He whispered into the darkness._

**Danny's PoV**

I parked outside of the hospital and walked in. I ruffled my hair then walked into the waiting room. I saw Dougie there and anger grew on me. I pushed him against the wall. He smiled, "Just like old times eh Danny? But usually I'm on the ground."

I shook my head, "You hit them," I said. He gave me a weird look, "I never hit you, Tom, or Harry. I tried but it never worked."

I shook my head again, "You hit Katie and Jared!" He sighed, "Danny, I never meant to. I was under the influence."

"You still hit them Doug!" I yelled in his face. I sighed knowing we were getting stares from other people. I leaned my face closer to his and whispered, "I'm keeping Katie at my house."

I released my grip on him then started to walk away, until he grabbed my arm, "Danny please," He whispered, "I want my family back."

I pulled my arm away from him and said, "You should have thought of that before you hit them." I walked away from him.

I walked down the hall for a couple of minutes then stopped. I didn't know where I was going. I sighed then walked towards the main desk.

"Excuse me ma'am," I said to the young secretary who was facing the other way. She turned around and gave a small smile, "Hey Danny."

"Carly," I said firmly then remembered a few days back going over to Dougie's house.

"_What happened to Kat?" "Did you get into a fight with Carly?" _

I looked at Carly and asked, "Have you and Katie ever gotten into a fight before?"

She smirked, "If you consider trying to figure out where to eat, which Junior and Senior boys are hotter, and what's the best band ever, then yes we have."

I gave a small smile, "Never any fights including hitting each other?" the smirk on her face disappeared, "You found out didn't you."

I gave her a confused look and she continued, "about Dougie right?" I nodded. She sighed, "Yeah, she told me about that." She looked at her computer then back at me, "Do you need any help?" I nodded.

"I'm looking for Jared." She smirked, "How do you spell his first and last name." I laughed, "J-A-R-E-D Q-O-Y-N-T-E-R." She laughed, "In room 123." I nodded and started to walk towards the room.


	11. Chapter 10

**OH NOES.**

**MISSEH GOT HELP!**

**She's got a ticket to riiiiiiide.**

**Note: I did not add anything in here yet, I just Merely was looking upon this chapter and found out i had a wrong name in it.**

* * *

I sat up drenched in sweat. I sighed, noting that it was only a dream. I hugged Danny's pillow with tears running down my face.

"Katie?" A voice asked breaking the sobbing silence. I looked up to see Trevor. I gave a small smile, "Hey Trev."

He came into the room and sat next to me, "Why are you crying?" I wiped my tears.

"Allergies," I lied. He nodded and said, "Daddy went to see your mum and dad and Jared." I nodded and slipped back underneath the covers.

"Do you want to come watch a movie with me?" He said giving a smile. I nodded and slipped out of bed and walked with Trevor out of Danny's bedroom wondering what he was going to do at the hospital.

* * *

**Switchin' to Danny**

* * *

I walked into Jared's room to see Tana by his bedside. "Tana," I whispered loud enough for her to hear me but quiet enough not to wake up Jared.

She looked up at me and gave a small smile, "Hey Danny, whatcha doin' here?"

"Well," I said looking at Tana then at the ground, then back at her. "I wanted to tell you I was going to I was going to have Katie stay with me, well until Jared is getting to feel better."

Tana smiled, "Thanks Danny." I nodded and left the room. I started to head out of the room and remembered I was going to have James and his sons come over. I sighed and headed home.

* * *

I walked in the house and saw it a mess. "Trevor?" I said.

"OH CRAP!"

"UNCLE JAMES SWORE!"

"DADDY!"

Then two voices laughed. Trevor ran downstairs and hugged me, "HI DADDY! UNCLE JAMES CALLED YOU A MAN WHO-"

"NO! DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" James yelled running down the stairs. The two voices laughed harder. A small boy ran down the stairs and clutched onto James' leg.

"Daaaaadddddddddyyyyy," The boy whined and reached his hands up towards James. James picked him up. "Benny won't gimme any of his drink!"

"DON'T CALL ME BENNY!" A voice yelled from upstairs, "BEN OR BENJAMIN!" Benjamin walked down the stairs with Katie following him. "Benny sounds girly," He complained getting a giggle from Katie.

"Benjamin," James said looking at his son, "Why won't you give Aidan a sip of your drink." Benjamin crossed his arms.

"Don't you want a small child jumping off the walls like his brother after giving him just a _sip _of NOS," Benjamin said.

I turned to James, "You gave Ben NOS?" James shrugged, "He said all his friends drink it." I slapped my forehead, "What if NOS was beer?"

He mumbled something then looked at Aidan, "Why don't you and Trevor go play for a while?"

"Can we go to the park?" Aidan chirped.

"Yeah can we?!" Trevor yelled. I looked at James, "Someone has to watch them."

"Ben-"

"NO!" Benjamin yelled.

"It would be a bit fun," Katie said to Ben. He shrugged and said, "Alright, we'll go." Katie smiled as Trevor and Aidan ran out the door.

Katie laughed and ran after with Benjamin following, "We'll be home later!"

I sighed in my head, _What is that bad ass gonna do with her?_


	12. Chapter 11

Misseh Needs Readers

**Uh…**

* * *

"So, Jamesy," Danny said turning to his friend, "You called me a Man Who-"

"Ye-no no no!" James yelled running away from Danny who chased him through his house then finally was able to tackle him down.

"NO DANNY!" James yelled as Danny had some spit coming down from his mouth and almost hitting James.

"Very mature," a voice said from behind. Danny looked back and wiped the spit off his mouth.

Trevor giggled, "Daddy!"

"We came back to get our coats," Benjamin stated as he started to pace the small hallway. "And we have found Daniel Jones, the father of Trevor, and Jamison Bourne, who I am ashamed to call mine and Aidan's father on the ground about to exchange spit."

"Ewwie!" Aidan and Trevor both exclaimed.

"But my name is James," James said trying to point that out before anyone called him 'Jamison,' ever again. Katie crossed her arms, "I'm glad, _I'm_ not involved in this!"

Benjamin laughed. "You know some day dad," He started out as Danny slipped off of James and they both stood up. "I'm going to become a lawyer."

James brushed the dirt off of his blue jeans, "I thought you wanted to be a artist or something. Danny your house is very dirty."

"Yeah I know," Danny said as he brushed some dirt off his shirt. "I think since the kids are going out, we should clean huh Jamesy?"

"Uh-yeah," James spat out once being elbowed in his ribcage.

"You called me a man who-rse, so you help clean up," Danny grinded. "Fine," James sighed.

"Alright then," Benjamin said raising his eyebrow and took a hold of his hoodie and slipped it on. Benjamin looked at Katie who was helping Aidan and Trevor get their coats on. He gave a small smile and picked up her coat and handed it to her when she was done.

"Thank you," She smiled at him as the both walked out with Aidan and Trevor in front of them.

Danny sighed, "James you know your kid is a bad kid right?"

"Why would you say that Dan?" James asked as he and Danny walked to the supplies closet and took out a few brooms that even Danny didn't know where there.

"I donno…"

* * *

"June, is there a reason why all the kids are at one building?" Danny said shoving his cold hands into his pocket.

"I think it was because they were having a play of some sort Dan," June said as she wrapped her arms around Danny.

The couple stood like that for a while, looking for their son to run over to them and tell them why he was at the high school. They watched as they saw other small children run passed them to their parents.

"Dan, let's go inside," June said as she started to walk towards the high school pulling on Danny's arm. Danny gave a smile and walked with June to the high school.

He wrapped his arms around her, looking for warmth, but was surprised, "June, your freezing."

"I guess you could say that," June said as she put her arms on Danny's for a sign to say 'keep your arms on.'

They walked into the high school looking for a sign that pointed out 'Here is your son!' June wiggled out of Danny's grasp and ran towards the secretary near the principal's office. "June wait!" Danny said running after June.

"'Cuse me ma'am," June said looking at the secretary, "I'm looking for my son, Trevor Jones, he came here with his class today."

"Well," the secretary said as she flipped through her paperwork. "Last we knew about him was he was in the auditorium watching a play."

"Oh okay," June said, "Is the play over with?"

"It's been over for a few minutes, everyone came out a while ago. Wait, there was a small boy with Benjamin Bourne."

"Ben!" June gasped then gave a small smile to the secretary, "Thank you."

June ran past Danny, "JUNE!" She sighed and ran back to Danny and grabbed his hand and started to pull him. "Trevor is with Benjamin, James' son!"

Danny smiled and ran where June was pulling him. "Benjamin!" Danny yelled as he let go of June's hand and walked up to Benjamin Bourne.

"Yeah Danny?" Benjamin said after he turned around. "Have you seen Trevor?"

"Trevor?" Benjamin asked confused. "I haven't seen him since the play was dismissed."

"You sure?" Danny asked looking back at June then at Benjamin.

"I'm pretty sure," Benjamin said, then another teenager tackle-hugged Benjamin, "Benathan! Trev is still trying to get out of your locker!" Benjamin gave his friend a weird look and mumbled, "Shut up! And plus get off, it's making me feel gay!"

His friend slid off of him.

"Benathan?" Danny choked with laughter then stopped. "Trev? Your locker? Explanation, now."

"Well, Jonathan here likes to call me Benatha-"

"Not that!"

"Oh, Trev? We mean uh," Benjamin said looking at his friend, Jonathan.

"We mean our little skinny nerdy friend, uh, Trev-a-xnder," Jonathan spat out.

Danny crossed his arms. Benjamin sighed then walked over to his locker and moved the lock to his numbers. He jerked at the locker and pulled it open. "Trevor!" June ran towards Trevor and picked him up.

"My poor baby," She whispered as she brushed his hair out of his face.

Danny looked at Benjamin, "Benjamin, why did you do that?"

"The kid was talking back to us," Benjamin said looking at the ground and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Benjamin," Danny sighed then put his hand under Benjamin's chin and lifting his head up. "Say that while looking in my eyes."

"Woah, your not going to do some hypnotizing deal are you Jones?" Jonathan said trying to pull Benjamin away from Danny.

"No, not at all Jonathan," Danny said.

"Trev was talking," Benjamin started then looked away. "Okay! Trevor said that he wanted to hang out with us after school, but Jonathan didn't want him to so he thought it would be funny to pull a prank on Trevor. I'm sorry Danny."

Danny sighed, "Tell the truth the first time Ben." He started to walk away with June holding onto Trevor. Danny looked back and said, "I won't tell your dad this time!"

* * *

"Are you serious?" James asked as he took the dustpan and threw the dust away.

"Yeah," Danny said quietly as he continued to sweep dust into a pile.

"I'm sorry," James said.

"It's okay, James, It's ok."

* * *

_**I'm wondering if you guys want to have a stand alone of Danny and June, **_

_**so you guys will have some background on them.**_

_**I don't know if I might bring them up again,**_

_**But you never know.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Geooorrrgeeee.**

**Harriissssonnnnn.**

**Owwnnnszsss.**

* * *

"Hey Danny," James said looking at the ground so he could continue to sweep, "I have to tell you something."

Danny poured the rest of his dirt pile into the trash, "That we need to vacuum? Yeah I know that, but I'm not going to."

"No, not that," James said then paused, "even though that's true, I've got to tell you something about Aidan and Trevor."

"What about them?" Danny asked confused.

* * *

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Trevor laughed as he ran around the playground. "I WILL TOO!" Aidan giggled as he ran after Trevor.

Benjamin sighed, "Weird kids." Katie giggled, "Like you weren't one."

"How could you remember? I'm older than you!"

"By one year, big deal," Katie rolled her eyes, then sat down on a swing. She closed her eyes and sang softly, _"Hey, you've got to hid your love away."_

"Hey Beatles!" Benjamin said as he walked around the swing-set.

"Yeah," Katie said, "Growing up 'round McFly, you hear a bunch of their stuff, but I bet you hear the same amount growing up near Son of Dork."

"Eh, not as much," Benjamin said as he began to push Katie in the swing. "All you really hear nowadays is Dave arguing about how he should still be in KOBE and stuff. Then Chris talks randomness of how he wants to be in Son of Dork and not." **(A/N: I made Son of Dork get together again, don't raise your spirits.)**

Katie laughed, "You know, I haven't had much time spending times on swings."

Benjamin laughed, "Me neither!" Then he jumped onto the swing, holding his balance on the chains and keeping his feet by the little triangle metal pieces that held the seat and the chains together.

Katie laughed, "Just don't fall backwards, you might bring me dow-!" At the same moment, Benjamin fell backwards accidentally, bringing Katie along with him. Katie landed on his stomach with an 'oompfh!'

Benjamin laughed, "Not the smartest idea eh?"

"No," Katie laughed shaking her head, "Not at all Bourne."

"Well If it's not the smartest idea," Benjamin said, "How 'bout this?" He started to tickle her as he barely finished his sentence. Katie giggled loudly, "Stop!"

Benjamin laughed, "Not one bit!" Then continued to tickle her.

"You know," Benjamin said once he stopped tickling Katie, "You're cute when you're being tickled unwontedly."

"haha," Katie sarcastically laughed then laid her head on Benjamin's chest. She played with his mixed brown and blonde hair.

"Hey, you know what I just noticed?" Benjamin said.

"What?"

"That Aidan and Trevor look a lot alike."

"Huh?" Katie said as she lifted her head off of Benjamin's chest and looked at the two boys running around. "They do."

* * *

"Dan, I think it would be better if you sat down for this," James said. Danny shrugged as both of them walked towards the couch and both sat down.

"Danny," James sighed not knowing how to say this, "You know how Benjamin was actually June's? You know, sperm donation?"

"Yeah," Danny said.

"Well," James said, who was looking at the ground then looked up at Danny. "June told me once that she was sure that Trevor wasn't going to be born and she had me donate another sperm."

"So that means," Danny said looking at James.

"Aidan and Trevor are both our sons," James said blankly.


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks to ServerMonkey for the spammage of reviews.**

**Going to have a small MSN moment…**

**(glomps ServerMonkey)**

* * *

"Whoa wait," Danny said standing up. "Would that mean Benjamin's my son too?"

"Well, he's always sort-of has been," James said, standing up after his friend. "In the Step-dad way, I mean. But he never knew." Danny ran his hand through his hair, "Why wouldn't she tell me that?"

"Danny," James said, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder, "She cared about you, and didn't want you to worry."

"Well, they could've grown-up together as brothers," Danny snapped and started to walk away.

"Dan, their more than that," James said, still in a calm voice. He grabbed Danny by the shoulders and faced him towards himself, "Their friends, Danny, best friends."

* * *

"Ya-know, they could almost be," Benjamin paused then breathed out quietly, "Twins."

"But you would know right?" Katie said, "I mean, your dad would've told you."

"Yeah," Benjamin replied, leading them into an awkward pause. Benjamin scratched his head, "Hey, I've got an idea."

"What?" Katie asked with a smile.

"We'll say stuff, but each sentence _has_ to have a song in it at any time," Benjamin said. "For example, Your smile is so awesome, _It's simply radiant."_ Katie smiled at both his comment and his voice when he sang part of 'You Had Me At Hello'. She never heard a voice like his before. It did have a mix of James' voice and a familiar voice that she couldn't recognize.

"Do you get it?" Benjamin repeated, taking Katie out of her thoughts. Katie nodded. "Alright then, your turn."

"Well, then, Will we be _sippin' wine, killin' time, trying to solve life mysteries." _James smiled when she sang 'Make A Memory' by Bon Jovi.

"Oh I love them!" Benjamin exclaimed. Katie laughed. "What?"

"You didn't sing!"

"Niether did you!"

"Well, I was correcting you."

"Or were you?" Benjamin retorted. Katie paused for a second then shook her head, "Nope, I'm sure I was."

"Are you positive?"

"Ye-SICK!" She laughed as she stood up and ran towards the see-saw. Benjamin laughed and ran after her.

* * *

**Answers for ServerMonkey.**

**Katie's 15, and Benjamin's around 16.**

**And The Q is so close to the letter P. -sarcastum- -which i can't spell.-**

**And Thanks again for the spammage of Reviews! **


End file.
